


In My Hands

by LA_Mannix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x21, 8x22, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Mannix/pseuds/LA_Mannix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 8x21 ends and before 8x22 begins.</p>
<p>The Winchesters arrive at the MOL bunker with a grumpy, injured angel in the backseat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from my previous 8x21 coda I Hear the Voice of Rage and Ruin (http://archiveofourown.org/works/789299) where Sam and Dean find Cas in the middle of the highway. This is what happens afterwards in that glorious time between 8x21 and 8x22 that TPTB didn't show us. I had some great feedback re: a sequel so here it it :)
> 
> Unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes. Please let me know if you find any. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. This is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit to be made.
> 
> Read and hopefully enjoy! :) xx

They make it to the bunker in more or less one piece. Dean shuts off the engine and turns to the backseat. 

“Sammy?” he asks. He scans Sam’s frame. Sam makes a face at his brother’s unsubtle concern, despite the warmth now filling his chest.

Sam coughs and says, “I’m good. Well…” He shrugs. Relatively speaking.

“Cas?”

Sam looks down at the angel. He’s unconscious. “The bleeding has stopped,” he manages to say.

“Let’s get him inside,” Dean says. He jumps out of the car and opens the heavy bunker doors before coming around to the back passenger door. Dean leans inside and exclaims, “Jesus, Sam, you didn’t say he was healing!”

“What?” Sam responds dumbly. He looks down at Cas’ wound and notices, surprised, that the tear is smaller. Healing. “Should we just…leave it?” Sam asks with a grimace.

Dean runs a hand over his tired face. “I’d feel a lot better patching it up. Shit.” Dean leans over Cas and taps him on the cheek. “Cas, do we need to take out the bullet?” Sam didn’t even think about that.

Cas mumbles an answer in Enochian, eyes still closed. He shifts slightly, still leaning against Sam and Sam feels a prickle of electricity running up his arms. He suppresses a shiver. 

“Again with the Enochian,” Dean scowls. He pats Cas’ shoulder. “Try again, man. _English_. Do we need to remove the bullet?” 

Sam thinks Cas only opens his eyes to glare at Dean. “No,” Cas says shortly. He closes his eyes again. “I just need to rest and heal.” Cas groans.

“Where’s the bullet?” Sam doesn’t really expect an answer, just throws it out there. This time Cas glares at him.

“I removed the bullet and put it in the eye socket of another angel.”

Dean looks proud and disgusted. Sam doesn’t know what he thinks.

“Man that is so gross. And so cool,” Dean says. Sam rolls his eyes at his brother. Such a kid. Sam feels that shooting electricity again.

“We need to move Cas into the bunker,” he says.

“I feel fine right here,” Cas mutters.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean waves his hands dismissively. “We’ll sit him up and then grab him out like before,” he says to Sam. Sam nods and puts his hands under Cas’ shoulders. Dean places his hands on Cas’ forearms. Cas groans and tries to shake him off. 

“Stop it.”

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean responds. “Sammy, on three. Watch for the angel voice.”

There’s no piercing angel noise this time, thankfully. Sam isn’t sure he could’ve taken that headache again. They get Cas into a seated position. 

“He’s bleeding again, Dean,” Sam says. Dean swears. Sam can see a tiny glow behind Cas’ eyelids.

“Alright, quick,” Dean says. He doesn’t wait for Sam’s answer, just grabs for Cas. Cas flinches from the touch with a weak, “No, please. I just want to rest here.” 

Dean shushes him gently. “Ready, Sam?”  


Sam coughs. He just wants to rest too. His whole body aches. “I’m ready,” he says to Dean. He half believes his own words.

They pull Cas out of the car and carry him carefully between them into the bunker. Sam feels out of breath and pissed that he feels out of breath. Cas makes low noises between them, not quite pained, too hard to distinguish. He’s hanging onto consciousness it seems, by the skin of his teeth. He keeps trying to open his eyes.

“Where should we put him?” Sam pants. Dean looks at him carefully and with concern before answering.

“We’ll put him in my room.”

Sam and Dean lay Cas down onto Dean’s bed. (“First time he comes into my room and he’s unconscious. Can’t even show him my records,” Dean had said forlornly.) Dean grabs the first aid kit from his bottom drawer while Sam rearranges Cas’ limbs more comfortably on the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Cas says, eyes unfocused. 

“For what, Cas?” Sam asks. He notices Dean’s sudden interest in the contents of the first aid kit and he understands.

“For running. For coming here. I don’t –“ Cas grits his teeth. “ – I don’t wish to impose.”

Then don’t run away from him, is what Sam thinks. He doesn’t answer Cas. Dean stalks over and tells Cas to leave it.

“But Dean…” Cas starts.

“ _No_ , Cas. We’re gonna fix you up, get you better,” Dean says firmly. “And _stop glowing_ , for Chrissake.” He stares at Cas, who still can’t focus his eyes. Can an angel get a concussion?

Sam’s head hurts.

Dean busies himself with getting some wipes, gauze and tape out of the kit. He mutters something about not being able to stitch the wound and looks up at Sam.

“What?”

Dean says, “Look man, I got this. How ‘bout you go hit the hay?” He gestures to Cas. “He’s healing. Not glowing, thank fuck. I’m just gonna stop the bleeding until he can do it himself.”

“I can speak,” Cas says, petulantly. 

“Hush up, granny,” Dean replies. 

“Why must you make references I don’t understand?” Cas growls. He inhales sharply as Dean drags a wipe across his wound. He glares at Dean.

“You’re gonna sit there and you’re gonna take it,” Dean says.”Go, Sammy. Sleep.”

“You sure?” Sam asks, a reflex. He hates himself for being so nice; he wants to go lie down.

Dean makes a face at Sam that says ‘I know exactly what you’re thinking’. “Yeah, it’s cool,” he says.

“Go easy on Cas, okay?” Sam says as he heads to the door. Dean hums noncommittally and focuses on cleaning Cas’ wound. Sam’s heart sinks. He didn’t expect it to be that easy. Cas pushes ineffectually at Dean’s hands, grumbling that he doesn’t need it, but stills for a moment when Sam thinks really hard in his direction: _Don’t screw it up. Don’t leave_. Cas looks at him with his serious face and thousand yard stare. Sam didn’t think that it would work and so he bolts from the room to the sound of Dean’s triumphant cry as he holds down Cas’ hands.

It can be fixed, Sam thinks as he collapses on his bed and nearly cries in relief at the soft sheets, if only they can stop being such idiots. Why was he the only one who ever wanted to talk? Sam whines to himself; his last thought before sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 8x23 is going to kill me.
> 
> my tumblr: senseofaspark.tumblr.com


End file.
